Teach Me Hunt
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Taiki Kudou X Akari Hinamoto from Digimon Xros Wars 02. The story its about when Akari got her X-loader and partner, Taiki couldn't help but felt worried, so he decided to teach and helped her how to hunt, but will Taiki ever prevent Akari from danger?


A/N: And now Akaiki Time! I'm so hell crazy when know Akari finally had X-loader, she does deserve have it since she very useful and best girl at all (well, that my opinion) so Akari need some professional person how to be good hunter w it will be fun, hope u enjoy it!

I Do not own digimon and the characters!

Teach Me Hunter

Akari Hinamoto, The red-haired girl who very energetic and care, finally had X-loader, she so happy because having X-loader is the one she dreamed of, because she want become strong like Nene and doing A lot things with Taiki like hunting and etc.

Meanwhile, Taiki surprised Akari finally had X-loader, it was sunny orange, perfect for her, because Akari always bright his days like sunshine flowers. But it make Taiki worried at same time, because, she could explore Digi-Quartz and met many dangerous and wild digimons, Taiki knew Akari get used with her situation but she still ordinary girl, Taiki hopped Akari wasn't obsessed with hunter things.

One day, Akari jogging on the park on shiny morning, it was her day off and she would like went out from house, she still excited about her X-loader, Dorulumon and Cutemon talks to her often. "Kyu! Morning breeze always refreshed!" comment Cutemon when Akari rested on park bench. "Yeah, it is, I wish I brought some mineral water, thought~" said Akari then she noticed someone also jogging and approached her.

"Hi!" said Taiki with bright smile.

"Oh Hi! Taiki!" exclaimed Akari as they begun to chat, Taiki glad he found Akari still fine, then he had idea. "Anyway, have u explore Digi-Quartz or go hunting?" asked Taiki carefully.

"Oh about that, well, I never try because I don't know how…" astonished Akari.

"Yeah, but Taiki had book how to hunting, kyuu!" interrupt Cutemon. "Really well, can I borrow it , please?" ask Akari, she does want to hunt and went strong.

"W-well u-umm…" 'This is bad! If she know how to hunt! She will addict to hunt!' thought Taiki. "Well, I dropped it in my house, anyway maybe I could teach you.." said Taiki.

"T-teach me?" blushed Akari. "Welll, okay.." she nodded.

"First, you use this X-loader like this" Taiki held out his X-loader. "Then shout "Time Shift" to go to Digi-Quartz" he said as the portal show up, then they ran to the portal.

"Now?" asked Akari when they arrive. "Use this" Taiki swung his X-loader and a purple circle appear in front of him. "Move this circle like this" he touch the circle and move around. "use this to find any wild digimon"

After few minutes, Akari found a shady digimon hiding. "I found it!" said Akari. They walk to edge of street and saw a puppy digimon hiding. "Aw, cute!" said Akari. It was scared, "Aw, don't be scared" Akari and Cutemon move closer, but Salamon, the puppy dog fight back, Cutemon tackle it with "Sound Wave" and beat it, but then something jumped in front of them, it was Ceberumon, Taiki was panicked and ran to them, luckily Dorulumon appear and saves them, by protect Cereburmon's claw attack ith his drill.

Dorulumon use his claws to fight back but Cerberumon jump and he missed it, "Dorulu Drill!" he rolled to him and knocked him out, he wounded a bit and he begun to burst his flames, "Dorulumon! Use your drill to dodge it!" command Akari, Dorulumon nodded as he begun use "Dorulu Tornado" to dodge and also brought his attack to him. Akari finally succed capture both.

"Wow, you got talent become hunter!" said Shoutmon before Taiki stepped his feet. "Auw!"

"But that dangerous, are you okay?" asked Taiki, he look very worried.

"Nah, I'm okay, thanks, anyway…" she smiled. "Hunting are fun!" Taiki face desk, he suppose make Akari scared about hunting so she wont go hunting without him, but it was failed.

When they returned, Taiki escort her to her home. "Thank you so much for teaching me!" said Akari with happy tone "Yea…" he sighed. "What's wrong? Are you said u didn't got nothing?" teased Akari. "N-no, I never catch any wild digimon, I just helping Yuu or Tagiru catch them, besides…" he shrugged. "I-I do love hunting with you next time…" they both blushed, Akari nodded nervously. "Umhh, okay, see you.." she went to inside her house. "That's good move buddy!" Comment Shoutmon.

'I can't believe Taiki want hunting with me again! Lucky! Having X-loader is very miracle!' thought Akari as she begun jumping around her room, Dorulumon and Cutemon watching her astonished, maybe she was too hyper to got new digimon thought.

The next day, Akari went to the usual park and met Tagiru and Yuu who was practice basketball. "Oh Hi Akari-san!" said both of them, it seems they almost argued. "What brings you here?" "Well, I want hunting with Taiki, we met up here" "Wow! This so interesting! Lemme join!" exclaimed Tagiru, Yuu clapped his head. Then they saw Taiki ran towards them. "Sorry guys, I'm late"

"Its okay, hey, wouldn't you mind Tagiru and Yuu come with us?" asked Akari

"Yeah, let me join!"

'Sigh…. Tagiru should notice why Taiki ask hunt with Akari, he so idiot!' thought Yuu.

"Uhmm well…" he shrugged again. "Fine, you guys can come in!" "Yay!"

When they arrived at Digi-Quartz, they search around, then Akari alerted something. "I got it!" said Akari as she ran to follow it, Taiki who was anxious followed her and stand by his digimon, then Tagiru and Yuu helped her trapped the digimon, it was Tobucatmon!

"Woah! A rare digimon!" exclaimed Tagiru as he begun to evolve his digimon, "Spiral Shedder!" he unleashed spiral attacks towards him while Tsuwamon shoot fire balls to him, but Tobucatmon was very fast so he able to dodge it and the attacks hit them each others.

"Dorulumon! Cerberumon! Digi-xross!" shouted Akari as her X-loader shining. "Cerbe-Rulumon!" Dorulumon show up with new armor in his feet and body have higher claws and mask in his shoulders. He jumped to stop Tobucatmon from fleed, he scratch his body and kicked his body to the gorund with massive speed. "Finish him!' command Akari. "Dorulu Blaze!" He bursted out blue flames from his mouth and burned Tobucatmon as Akari succed capture it.

"Wow that so amazing!" praised Tagiru, he was very amazed with Akari's tactic, and Dorulumon gotten stronger, Cutemon cuddled on him, Taiki congratulated her even he scared she will lose. As soon they arrived, Tagiru asking her if she would hunting with him sometimes, but Taiki slap his arms to shut him up, but it was too late, it seems Akari burned up want to hunting more.

It's been month Taiki and Akari almost hunting, Taiki didn't do much but he always watching and be her back up for her, but his holidays will end and new lesson will start soon, because Akari was in different school she had longer holidays and what make him worried that she could huntings without him, he wished she could stop and bored about hunting's, but every time they hunting, she gotten stronger and capture a lot digimon, which make her obsessed more.

When they finished, they went back to real world. "Thanks for helping me again! Hehe" Akari giggled, "Yeah, you should be more careful, you almost fall you know!"

"Yeah but I'm not lose, instead I win 2 times in rows and that make me happy!" exclaimed Akari.

"Oh well, you got a lot good digimons…" he said almost like a whisper, he didn't want encouraged her anymore before it gotten worse.

"yeah, maybe Tagiru will jealous if he saw my collection, but still, I'm not strong enough, I must train myself and my team more!" said Akari fired up but then suddenly Taiki pushed her to old tree near the park.

"Taiki?" shocked Akari, because Taiki never acted before.

"Please…. Stop hunting…." He said.

"Eh? What! Why!"

"Because…" he paused, confused to say. "It has nothing to do with you!" he blurted out.

"What? Are you trying to said I'm not fit to become "hunter" and I do better be back to ordinary girl?" annoyed Akari

"Yes! It's better than you hunting innocent digimon and train them for nonsense!" said Taiki without thinking, hoping she would understand what he trying to said.

"What! How could you said that! I never treat them like tools! I always take care of them when I'm home! I never forcing them to do something they didn't want to do! I have responsibility as hunter!" Akari argued back, she was hurts.

"No! you're not hunter! You even can't digimon without me! You just…." Taiki paused. " a girl…" he whispered, then Akari slapped his cheeks hard, Taiki was shocked, he saw her face who was red because emotion and her eyes full of tears, she was about to cry.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled before ran away from him and leave him alone.

Taiki paused for a while; he did something terrible, Shoutmon come and cheered him, hoping she would understand.

Akari cried hysterically on her bed, Cutemon and Dorulumon, her best friend, tried to calm her down. "He doesn't mean it Kyuu, he just want you to stop hunting so you're safe… kyuu" said Cutemon. "Yeah, you are great hunter, Akari, don't let it go to your head…" said Dorulumon. "Thanks guys… I just wish… he knows why I'm doing this… but I think its too late…"

"There is no late, Akari, maybe you should tell him face to face…' suggested Dorulumon.

"No, I need to show him!"

"Yes kyuu! Show him!"

"How strong I am!" she said, everyone paused.

"…How, kyuu?"

"By going digi-Quartz by myself and capture at least once!" said Akari.

"Great idea! Kyu!" supported Cutemon.

"Oh no…" Dorulumon sighed

Akari walk out from her home, she confused to start hunt from where, then someone yelled her name. "Hey Akari!" said Tagiru. "Hey, you're not going to school?"

"Nah, today I want skip it! I heard from Ryouma, there is some rare digimon roaming around, let's hunt!" exclaimed Tagiru.

"Okay!" agreed Akari.

"Have you see Tagiru, Taiki-san?" asked Yuu when he met up Taiki on school's rooftop. "No, I don't…" he sighed.

"What happen, Taiki-san? You seems not very well…" asked Yuu worriedly.

"Well, I got fight with Akari yesterday…" he said. "Oh, that awful, maybe you should apologize…" suggest Yuu. "she sure accept it, don't worry!" "yea thanks"

Than a pink bird flew to them, squeaking help. "Hey, isn't it Akari's digimon?" said Yuu.

"Oh my! Its Poromon! What wrong?"

"Pi pi! Akari's need help! Pi pi! On Digi-Quartz!"

"What! Dame dame! Let's go!" said Damemon as they teleported to other dimension.

"Where am I?" Akari spoke as she woke up, what she remembered last, she and Tagiru went to digi-Quartz and found the rare digimon but they trapped and someone turned them unconscious, and now they lying on underground base, hands and feet are tied and Tagiru still unconscious.

"Hahaha!" an evil laugh came, it make Tagiru woke up. "Who's that!"

"Hehehe, I am Asuramon, an Hunter killer and now I will kill you guys, Hahahaha!" he said as he rising his knife and ready to chop them "What! NOOOOO!" screamed Akari.

Then someone barged the steel door, it was Taiki and Yuu, with their partnes, they come to save them but suddenly Asuramon jumped and punched them all, Taiki managed escaped from from his attacks and rolled to Akari's side and untied the ropes.

"let's get out of here!"

"No, we need to finish that digimon!" said Akari suddenly Taiki hugged her.

"Please, stop acting like this, the only things I want from you is you're not getting hurts and wounded because hunting digimon like this, I'm scared I'm lost you…" he said almost sobbed. Akari surprised about him, she thought he still mad about yesterday.

"I know but if you believe me, I wont lose, Taiki…" smiled Akari and she kissed his cheeks, then Asuramon interrupted them by shaked the ground with his giant feet. Taiki and Akari immediately ran with OmegaShoutmon while Yuu and Tsuwamon carrying wounded Tagiru, but then Asuramon shoot flash bomb and make them separated.

When Akari wake up, she was lying on Taiki's chest, she quickly moved from him and apologized awkwardly. "Its okay.." Taiki also nervous, then they realized they was separated from OmegaShoutmon and others.

"Reload Dorulumon! Let's riding to their place!" said Akari as they climbed to Dorulumon and ran, suddenly Asuramon appeared in front of them and make ambush, Taiki quickly reload PawnChessmon and use them to dodge his ambush

"Dorulumon! Cerberumon! Digi-Xross!" once again Akari digixross her best digimon, Cerbe-rulumon jumped and attacked Asuramon with his mighty claw, but his bare muscle hands could doge it, he gripped his tail and swung him to other sides, he kicked all pawnchessmon, then he shoot flash bomb to them.

"Akari, let's retreat!" said Taiki, but Akari refused, she stood up and encouraged her digimon to win, she digi-xross Labramon and Cutemon into Cutedogiemon. "No! let me finish this! Make him confused!" commanded Akari as Cutedogiemon launched a confuse wave to Asuramon and make him stunned while roaring.

"No please!" Taiki hugged her again, this time their face very close. "I love you, please don't get hurt!" he said with serious tone, Akari's heart beating fast, how could he confessed his feelings in this bad situation? "I-I…" Taiki suddenly felt nervous because he just realized what he said to her. But Akari pulled him close and whispered. "I know… and I love you too… " she smiled. "but let me this at once, okay?" then Taiki pressed his lips to hers gently without thinking, Akari kissed him back eventually.

When they pulled away a huge arms tried to separated them away, Taiki could dodge it well, but Akari was fell and wounded her ankle. "Akari!" Taiki ran to her place but a huge hand gripped his body and took away. "Noooo! Taiki!" Akari shocked, Cerbe-Rulumon tried to save Taiki by attacking him but he could dodge it well. Then Asuramon busrted flames back to Cere-Rulumon and make him fainted. CuteDogiemon panicked and ran to Dorulumon, tried to heal him but he already unconscious.

"Taiki!" she shouted for the last time, took a stick beside her and tried stab his feet, but it failed, Asuramon wanted to step on her, but

Then suddenly a light come out from her X-loader. It was shining evolution, "Dorulumon! Chou-Shinka! JagerDorulumon!" a new look of Dorulumon who look like warrior, his drill turned to huge staff drill, he stabbed Asuramon's feet quickly slashed his arms and caught Taiki, he put him on the ground, next to Akari, they eventually hugged each other.

"I will finish you off! White Spiral!" JagerDorulumon shouted, his shield fires a large beam and burned him up. "Aaaargh!" Asuramon screamed painfully, then Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon came to help, "We come to help!" shouted Yuu. "Frog Shot!" Arresterdramon attacked in front of him to bring him down, then Tsuwamon attacked him from behind with his 'Mantis Kick' and finally Asuramon defeated, Yuu was the one who claimed him.

~*~*~* Real World ~*~**~*

"Okay, that not really fair! I found him first and you got it!" protested Tagiru, Yuu just smirked to him "Well, its your fault you bring Akari to danger!" he teased. "Yeah, but she's safe now, and her digimon digivolve! I still want my part!" Tagiru still annoyed, Yuu winked to them and let them alone in park while Yuu taunted Tagiru to other places.

"Uhmm…." They both nervous also blushed, Taiki shrugged and said "Well, I'm glad you're fine now, just… don't hunt without me okay?" he asked nicely, suddenly Akari cried, Taiki panicked and hold her.

"W-why you crying?"

"It because I'm so selfish, the reason I did this because I want to prove you that I'm not weak, I'm strong like other girls, you know, like Nene, or Airu or even that ocean girl… I-I just jealous they can be with digimon but I'm not, and when I got this X-loader" she sniffed. "I was so happy… because now I have reason to be with you all the time…" Taiki blushed deeper, he had no idea what she has been doing and now he felt guilty, he look closely to her and whispered.

"Look, you aren't weak… since we went adventure to digital world for the first time, you are not! You are the bravest girl, even without digimon, you strong as them, but when you had your own digimon, maybe you are stronger than them!" he exclaimed, tried to make her believe, then he sighed.

"Even then, I'm still scared… is not I think you are weak, it because if something happen to you, that's mean, I, who promised that I will protect you, was failed and I will the one who break promise! And I'm not going anything hurt you, I just… worried you too much…" he gripped her shoulder tightly. "But at least you're fine now…" then he pulled her closer. "And I won't let anything hurt you, from now…" he whispered gently, then they look each other, gazing how amazing they was and without realize they kissed passionately.

"Dorulu Blaster!" A bursting blue flames come out from a blue wolf-dog digimon and burned his target, then a ninja-bunny digimon appeared from above and slashed Diartrymon, the target digimon, he screamed and turned to data, Akari succed catch it. "yes! I got it again!"

Taiki smiled behind her, she gotten stronger and even she beat Tagiru in one digixross, but still he doesn't know what came to them, but he always beside her and ready to protect her from any dangerous who came around, hopefully their journey wasn't hard.

THE END


End file.
